


The Benefits of Teenage Pining

by shmorgas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asshole Stiles, Failwolf, M/M, Stairs are fucking dangerous okay?, Teen!Derek, That high school AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmorgas/pseuds/shmorgas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott convinces Stiles to try to prove a theory. It goes terribly right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of Teenage Pining

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this prompt from the Nonnie at Tumblr: Sterek. High School AU. Cos they make my life. Um. First Meeting though Derek has pined. Detention or tutoring setting? IDK. You fill in the blanks :)
> 
> Don't mind if I do!

This is a regular morning for Stiles Stilinski: wake up, jerk off, get dressed, grab a piece of toast a la anime hero, and drive to the McCall’s. He picks Scott up and prepares for the latest edition of _Why According to Scott Derek Hale Has a Crush on Him_.

“I’m telling you that you are a liar dude,” Stiles states as Scott slides into shotgun.

“And I’m telling you that you know nothing Stiles Stilinski. That guy gets a vapid look on his face whenever someone mentions you. He acts ridiculous when he sees you!” Scott exclaims.

“While I approve of the use of the word vapid, the inappropriate use of the reference has made me ashamed. I know everything! And Derek hasn’t even met me. He just got transferred from his old school, he has no idea who I am. Remember, I am popular-adjacent,” Stiles retorts. 

Scott sadly shakes his head.

x.x

The Hales have been an upstanding part of the Beacon Hills community for the last thirty-three years. Unusually Talia Hale’s children were sent to a private school until they “learned to play nice”. Honestly, most people got over it. Everyone however couldn’t help but talk about the matriarch’s middle child and only son.

Derek Hale didn’t come to public school until January of sophomore year. He rolled in with a leather jacket and the sexiest Camaro to ever roll in; not even Jackson’s Porsche could handle the Camaro. This bad boy image was completed with tight jeans, henleys, and Ray Bans. The ironic part is that Derek is relatively skinny and small. He also has an amazing smile and chipper attitude according to the students, teachers, coaches, and even the fucking janitor.

But his sisters and cousins all managed to enter the public school system by the end of grammar school. So what personality defect did Derek have that caused him to stay away for so long? Even by September of junior year no one knew. He was just loved by everyone.

Except by Stiles.

The perfect man had yet to stand in Stiles’s presence for more than six seconds. Derek always managed to find an escape. Stiles wasn’t pleased. Hence the whole “they never met” part.

“How about this: you call Derek out in the hallway. See how he reacts,” Scott says as the duo head over to Ms. Blake’s English class.

“Fine!” Stiles says with a roll of his eyes, “I’ll indulge this.”

“Well you gotta act now. He’s coming down the stairs,” Scott points out. 

Stiles glares, turns around, and calls out to Derek with a wave and a small smile. “Hey!”

Derek returns it with the biggest grin that Stiles has ever seen. Like, Stiles was Derek’s lord and savior. Like Stiles was the reason that Derek got up in the morning, that Derek ate, that Derek even breathed. It was that smile that gave Stiles the heads up that maybe Scott knew what he was talking about.

Just maybe.

But things started to happen.

Derek misses a step and falls flat on his face down the rest of the flight. He knocks down a student who then sends her books flying. The books crash into the back of a passing teacher’s head, Harris, who then sends his coffee flying. It fortunately lands on the floor. It unfortunately causes the asshole who is skating the hallways to lose control of the skateboard and nail his head on the lockers.

The scene is a mitigated fucking disaster and there’s a horror building in Stiles. Derek is fucking head over sneaks in love with Stiles, will probably marry him if it was legal. Stiles is reeling from this when Harris sends the two into detention.

x.x

Detention with Harris is always the worst possible thing to happen because he just makes you sit and stare into space. Stiles can’t handle that with his ADD and fucking Harris, who doesn’t believe his medical record, knows that. Fucker.

He’s pulled out of his mental tirade with a small paper note that appeared on his lap. He opens it and reads the prettiest handwriting ever.

Sorry for getting you into detention. Totally my fault :(

Harris is correcting papers so Stiles has a shot at this note writing thing.

**It’s fine.**

Derek frowns a little and furiously writes something back.

_No it isn’t. I acted like a total goob because I couldn’t handle my feelings. So. My fault._

This guilt thing is annoying Stiles. But it excites him because God, he was afraid that Derek was really perfect. Perfect people, thank you Lydia, aren’t fun to be around or date.

**Who says goob anymore? Just say dick head.**

The frown deepens and Stiles gets butterflies. He balls up his next response and hits Derek head with it. Derek turns and glares at Stiles. Stiles can’t help the shit eating grin.

**How about I take you on a date? Like, since I was so wonderful to behold that you made five people in the hospital. :D**

Derek’s ears turn red.

_Why do I even like you?_

Tell it to me over dinner at six.

The smile on Derek’s face was all Stiles needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this. As of right now, I'm happy with the way it came out.


End file.
